Bast's origins
by anaeevee
Summary: This is OLD, most of the warriors characters are OCs and I'm unlikely to ever update. Read at your own risk. I'm surprised this is the first crossover of that kind, since Bast is the cat goddess and everything... Well, basically she turns Carter and Sadie into cats. In the Clans' territories. T for future chapters.


This takes place, in Kane Chronicles, between the first and second books(but I've read the second book, you might notice some details that only appear in that one) when they were recruiting new magicians with the pharaoh's blood. On Warriors, it's with my fanfiction's warriors, but you don't need to read it to understand that one, altough it would be good to take a look at the allegiances. In time, it's before the fanfiction starts.

**xxxxx**

Sadie, Carter and Bast suddenly found themselves followed by some of the House of Life magicians. They didn't know how the House of Life had discovered were they were, trying to help a new guy with blood of the pharaohs. But the three knew it why they were being followed, and that wasn't good.

"They are getting closer!" cried Carter.

"Yeah" Sadie replied simply, throwing a fireball at their enemies, and alredy running a little less than his brother and the cat godess, mostly because of the energy she had spent using magic without Isis' help. "Why can't you blokes summon those bloody giant avatars of your? You know, it's not that easy fighting them alone!"

Bast, without stopping running, aswered "I'm trying to think, Sadie. It's better if we can get away from them without getting anybody hurt, or at least not very much hurt," she completed, looking at Sadie's blazing staff. "Plus, we would need to get nearer them to fight using combat magic. It's not worth wasting that much magic."

"Oh, if you say so." The youger magician replied sarcastically, putting her staff and wand back in the bag that she prefered to bring along, since her abilities with the Duat were not very good, or at least not as good as Carter's.

A forest was coming to view, near a small village. Bast, looking more concentrated than ever, suddenly looked at the forest and unsheathed her 'claws'/blades.

"Uh?"Asked Carter, stopping near the forest like Bast, gesture followed by his sister "What's wrong?"

But the godess looked as puzzled as him. "I don't know... a memory. Something about this place, but I can't remember very well-"

"So, past is past! Keep moving, they are almost here" Said Sadie, pushing her companions.

"Wait!" Bast yelled suddenly. The siblings looked at her, stunned for a second. Did she had an idea?

"This place gave me an inspiration of how to flee from those magicians. And it's a very easy charm, at least for me...but enter deeper into the forest, they can't see us."

"Um...Bast?"

But she was alredy pushing them into the woods.

"Miw!" This sounded like _mew_. And a golden hieroglyph Appeared in the air.,..

"A cat!" Carter said. " 'Miw' is egyptian for cat! But what.."

But suddenly, Sadie and Carter couldn't speak anymore. They felt that their bodies were changing (and it has nothing to do with puberty; ), and both of them were very sure that the reason of it was the godess' magic. But it somehow wasn't the same thing as the usual transformations, not like they were being forced in a smaller place than their bodies, and not like when they turn themselves into birds; they felt every part of their bodies change: the spine changing into a more curved shape and getting shorter, a tail sprouting in the tip of it; the feets getting longer, but more incorporated to the legs, which were getting shorter, too, along with the arms; the finger, however, were now smaller and thicker. There were changings in the head too; like most of the body, it was now smaller, the nose-bridge straghter, but the tip of the nose, where the nostrils are, turned in a single, different shaped part. The ears went higher in the head and turned more pointy; the mouths got larger. During the whole transformation, brother and sister noticed that their clothes were turning into fur, their getting shorter and the other areas, where there wasn't any of those two things, the almost invisible fur humans have was turning thicker and longer. At least, their teeths turned sharper, claws apeared between the finger and whisker sprouted. They were...

"Cats!" cried Sadie, looking at her now feline form. "You turned us into bloody cats! Why the hell did you do this?"

She was now a golden tabby she-cat with gingerish stripes. Carter had brown fur, with a long tail and a slightly darker area of fur on his nose bridge and up his eyes, a shape similar to a double-hook. Bast was o her usual leopard-like cat form, licking one paw like if nothing had happened. She was very used to that transformation, and even liked that shape more than the human one.

"Calm down, dear. Maybe they will think about following me, since I'm the cat godess and they alredy know my shape, but you two are safe." She frowned, then, andsniffed the air.

"Trouble. Now I remenber what's wrong with that place." Bast warned, concern appearing in her face. "Follow me, will you? If you get lost, see if you can follow my scent. Try to spot four big oak trees." She said, starting to run and disappearing in the ferns. Sadie and Carter did as she said, worried with really getting lost.

They haven't noticed, but their hearing and nose were much better. It was possible to hear every animal at the forest walking or singing, if it was a bird (or at least they tought they could). They were running much faster too, and when Carter saw a mouse, he felt the same urge to hunt and eat it he had sometimes as a falcon. But there wasn't time for it, what made him glad.

Soon, they could see trees that must had to be the ones Bast was talking about: Four big oaks in the middle of a place with less trees, so near each other that they looked almost as just one tree; curiously, there were four different kinds of environments around the place they were. The godess was alredy there, waiting foir them.

"I smell warriors from RiverClan" She anounced. "That's not good news. We must get out of that place as soon as we can. Well, that part is sort of a neutral territorie, but still, we shouldn't stay long. Let's go."

Sadie glared at her brother, confused. _RiverClan?What is she talking about?_ She tought. But somehow, Carter seemed to know what was going on better than her. His expression was scared, and he rushed to follow Bast. "You should hurry up too, Sadie. This place is dangerous."

"What? You think you can explain what is happening?" She spat

"Well, more or less. I remenber reading something about it. A novel, You know? Something to do with those four trees and RiverClan. I don't remenber very well, but I think it talks about cats, too. Warriors...as Bast said."

Sadie started wondering what it could possible mean. A book? She never imagine a non-egypcian book could be ever useful...

Bast stopped. "Quiet, you two! They are near. We can't escape in time, but maybe they will leave us alone. So try not to say things without knowing if they ae the right ones to say."

Suddenly, three cats appeared, coming from a part of the forest that was indeed near a river. Two of them were females, and one, seeming to lead the group, was a male. The tomcat was black with brown ears and tail, and deep blue eyes. He was followed by a golden, brown and red tortoiseshell who was a bit smaller than him, and the smaller of the group was a pretty spotty brown cat, with sea-green eyes.

"Who are you?" The tom asked, narrowing his eyes. "And what are you doing at RiverClan territorie? Your scent is not from any of the other clans. Are you loners, rogues, or just lost and scared kittypets?"

Bast took a step forward, to speak with him. "I'm sorry, we're alredy leaving. We just had some problems... with the Twolegs. We won't stay at your territorie for very long." She dipped her head, and flicked her tail as what the siblings understood that was a sign to follow her, leading to the village. _Twolegs? Other clans?_ The cats and Bast seemed to understand all of this, but Carter and Sadie weren't finding so easy. (Well, at least Sadie wasn't).

"Wait!" It was the black and brown cat speaking. He seemed to direct his word to Bast, asuming that she was the group's leader. Also, she seemed to have a strong aura of power among the cats. "Problems with Twolegs, you say? What do you mean? Maybe we can help."

She twitched her whiskers in amusement. "No, it's nothing we can't handle. The problem must be solved by now." The tom nodded, and the three 'Riverclan warriors' had alredy turned their backs to leave when-

"Whitestar!" The RiverClan's cats fur bristled, and they unsheated their claws, ready for fight. The 'leader' seemed especially unamused with what just happened. A new cat had appeared, thet one a white tom. He was also bringing a small group of cats with him, all of them skinnier than the RiverClan ones. An white she-cat with orange stripe tail and a daple around her left yellow eye, a long-haired white tom and a gray and white tom.

The gray-and-white cat, meanwhile, muttered a greeting to the RiverClan she-cats.

"Streamgaze," He said lowdly, nodding to the brown cat. "Emberpaw.". Both of them nodded, too, and the spotty brown (Streamgaze?)one added, "Cloudheart."

"We caught a new scent." The white tom spoke, his fur starting to bristle. He was the only one of the group with an offensive attitude against the other warriors. "It's not from any of the clans, and we come to have a look. We are still on our territorie, you see..."

The white and ginger cat grunted, and muttered under her breath "They're trying to find reasons to fight again... waste of time."

"What you said, Hawkpath?" Asked Whitestar. (A/N: he really didn't understand what she says, k?) All the cats seemed to have an respectful attitude with that cat, concluded Carter, but that one not as much as the others. _And he has 'star' on his name._ He tought, remembering the book._ Must be the leader._

"Oh, nothing, Whitestar. Just agreed with you."She replied quickly.

"Umpf. And who are those...strangers we scented?"

"We are alredy leaving" Sadie said.

"I see... but who you are, _exactly_?"

Before Carter or Sadie could speak, Bast aswered, using another word of that vocabulary that the cats seemed to understand, but that made the two who were originally humans confused. "We are just loners who live near the Twolegplace. We had problems with them, so we came to the forest for a while. But I think we don't need to stay anymore, so if you excuse us..."

The white leader was examining the three, his eyes narrowed like if he knew there was something they were hiding.

"Don't you three want too...um... meet WindClan's camp?..."

**xxxxx**

First of all, I don't know if I'll continue this storie. It's a little dificult to come with ideas for that one. Let's see how many people read/like it first.

*Update*

ha, I'm happy someone read my storie. ASwering your questions:

h:If you read My author not at the start, you would know it takes place on my fanfiction. If you are talking about chronological time, it's before the first series.

unknown:I'm sorry about the grammar, but english is not my first language. I try my best, but it's not enough... because I don't pay attention to my english classes. I think, because I'm very good at portuguese grammar (my first language). I'd like you to point the mistakes, if you could...

I didn't understand your second question so well. You mean, he knows who she is by her scent, like, in the next chapter? Maybe. Maybe they have some legends about Bast around the clans... #hint


End file.
